Death Becomes
by Ebon Wolf 2008
Summary: A raid on the Alliance town of Darkshore leaves Aynnia Shadowsong parentless and alone before the well renown Alliance guild Caustic Collateral takes her in. When she comes face to face with the man that killed her family does her world get flipped aroud
1. Chapter 1

A scream pierced the quiet of Darkshore soon followed by another. Night Elves ran for there lives but the ones that thought they could escape would be cut down by the well aimed arrows of the Horde's hunters. Inside a small hut on the outskirts of the village a mother sat hugging her daughter to her chest. Fear gripped the night elf as she heard heavy footsteps approaching her door. Knowing them not to be her husbands who was a trained druid but of someone that wore plate. She prayed to Elune that they where Alliance but her prayers where not answered when the door got kicked open and a troll drapped in mail walked in. Behind the troll a Blood Elf stood Plate covering his body head to toe. The mother try'd to surprese a cry as they looked down at her. The daughter had a death grip around her mothers waist her face pushed agianst her bosum tears soaking her mothers robes. The troll said something in there strange language but the mother could not understand him but her arms tightened around her youngest child. The Blood Elf stepped forward and knelt down so his glowing green eyes locked onto those of the night elf.  
"Women where is your husband" he snapped in Darniassion.  
"He went out to fight you" She snapped back "Leave here we are of no threat to you"  
The Blood Elf's eyes lowered to the girl wrapped in her mothers arms and a smirk spread across his face hiden behind his helm. With a speed of a snake he gripped the child by her long dark blue hair and yanked her from her mothers arms. The women screamed but the Troll unsheathed his mace and threatened by the weapon the mother quieted and starred at her daughter in the hands of the blood elf. The child was screaming trying to jerk her arm free tears pouring down her face.  
"Agian I ask Night Elf and I am not a patient man where is your husband"  
The mother glarred at him but repliad "I told you blood elf he went out to fight you"  
The Blood Elf growled and unsheathed his sword when the door openned and a leathe panther dived on the blood elf. The daughter screamed as he released but the troll easily reached out and grabbed her. The Blood Elf slammed backwards into the wall trapping the panther between his body and the wall. As he hit backwards agian dislogging the druid he spun and a string of light erupted from his hand and landed on the druid. The panther howled and swipped out but the Paladin easily dodged the Druids blow spun and slammed his shield into the exposed middrift of the panther. The panther hit the wall and with a growl sprung of it his claws and teeth bared but in mid jump the Paladin lifted his sword and the momentom of the Druid impaled itself onto the shinny blade. Infront of there eyes the panther shifted to a Night Elf man with dark blue hair pulled into a top knot on his head. His glowing eyes lifted to the Paladins glowing green ones before they closed and with a sicking noise the sword was pulled free and the Night Elf feel to the ground at his feet. The mother screamed and sprang forward and the Paladin turned and with a clean cut severed her head from her shoulders. A sob grabbed the Paladins attention and he turned to watch the child night elf fighting agianst the hold the Troll had on her. Her eyes moved back and forth from her father to her mother tears leaving trials down her taned face. The Paladin sheathed his sword and turned to the Troll.  
"Release her Ranako" the Paladin spoke in Orcish and the Troll nodded and released the child. She ran to her father and collasped on the ground her small hands fisiting in her leather jerkin. Sobs shock the young body and the Paladin starred down at her. He felt Ranako lay a hand on his shoulder. The Paladin looked over at his oldest friend and sighed at the look on the shamans face. He knelt down next to the child and watched the girl for a few till she noticed him. He could tell right when she did her back stiffened and she flew back agianst the wall. Her hands raised before her face as if to ward him off. The Paladin smirked and stood up leaving with the Troll. ...

Aynnia Shadowsong sat cowering in the corner of her small hut her head laying agianst her knees her arms over her head. She wasnt sure if the Horde had left yet so at the sound of heavy footsteps approaching the door she froze, fear gripping her. The door openned and she heard a low curse.  
Her arms tightened as she heard them approach her when a pair of blue plate boots reached her line of sight.  
"Ma'lady"  
The voice spoke Common her head snapped up and her glowing eyes locked with a pair of blueish-green eyes. A human paladin hovered over her. With a sob of releaf she threw her arms around his waist and cryed. The Paladin sat quietly till she stopped crying.  
"Ma'lady what happened here"  
"Horde" Aynnia said "they killed everyone is what mama said, told me we had to stay queit"  
The human picked her up and turned walking from the hut. He smiled down at her and repliad "My names Levie ma'lady, Levie Gorman"  
Aynnia kept her head buried into his shoulder and only lifted it when he lifted her onto a horse. Annyia looked around and stiffened a sob at the death surronding her. Levie patted her arm as he swung up behind her and kicked his horse to a gallop as he wrapped his arm around her small waist. As they waited for the boat to Darnission, Aynnia looked back at the human.  
"What am I to do now" She asked almost to quietly for him to hear. The Paladin sighed and looked back toward the burning village.  
"You should go to Shadowglen and train ma'lady"  
Her eyes narrowed and she sighed.  
"What do you mean Im nothing special"  
The Paladin's blueish-green eyes widened before laughter rippeled through his body.  
"You dont know much off your father and mother do you"  
She shook her head as he sterred his horse onto the boat dismounting and pulling the young girl with him. He sat agianst a box and the child sat crosslegged on the ground infront of him.  
"Whats your name child" Levie asked.  
"Aynnia Shadowsong"  
He smiled and bowed.  
"Miss. Aynnia your parents where great fighters your father was a well remoun tank while your mother could use her priest abilitly's to heal through the toughest fights. I, myself, have fought beside them that is why the Horde picked them to attack. Do you happen to remember anything about the ones you saw"  
Aynnia thought for a second and a picture of the Blood Elf appeared in her mind.  
"The Tabard they both wore the same tabard" Aynnia said her eyes lifting to his "It was red with a black outline and the symbol was a black hawk with a horde symbol on the right shoulder"  
She watched Levie stiffen then his hand came up over his face.  
"The Blood Hawks" he sighed "Whats the Blood Hawks"  
"They are a Horde guild that has all the strongest Horde fighters in it" he explained "I wounder why they didnt kill you"  
Aynnia shrugged her shoulders and when the boat hit Darnission she aloud Levie to lift her back into the saddle of his Charger. After he told the High Priestess the news he appeared back next to Aynnia who was sitting agianst the bank her legs pulled agianst her chest.  
"Come ma'lady I will give you a lift to Shadowglen"  
Her eyes dropped to her feet and she hugged her knees. Levie watched her shoulders shack and he sighed and knelt before her his hand lifted her face to his.  
"Do you not want to train Aynnia"  
She shook her head no but her small hand gripped his arm.  
"Where will you be"  
"Stormwind I need to prepare my guild for the inevidable fight agianst the Blood Hawk's as well as the Lich King"  
"Ohh"  
He raised his eyebrow and smiled at her.  
"Why dont you want to go to Shadowglen"  
She crossed her arms and stubbornly refused to look at him. Levie sighed and bent down picking her up.  
"Miss. Aynnia I have someone I want you to meet" ...

Saintios Sunrider rode beside his oldest friend Ranako Veik as they sout to catch up with the Horde raiding party leaving Darkshore. Ranako glanced over at the paladin as he rode his glowing green eyes scapping out the Alliance terriotry. As his glowing green eyes landed on the Shaman he sighed.  
"What is it Ran" he asked causing his friend to lower his eyes to the ground.  
"Saintios shouldnt you have killed that child"  
The Paladin raised his eyebrow and shock his head no.  
"She was but a child Ran" Saintios answered his green eyes flashing dangerouslly. Ranako sighed his mohawk blowing in the breeze of Ashenvale.  
"She is Alliance Sain what do you suspect she'll grow up and not want revenge for her parents"  
"I suspect she will"  
"Then why did you not kill her"  
"She deserves her revenge Ran if the child is able to accomplish it so be it" The Paladin repliad jumping of his Argent Charger at Zormager outpost.  
Ranako followed his lead starring at his friends back. When the Paladin settled back agianst one of the huts the Shaman leaned down infront of him.  
"My friend we should be returning to Dalaran"  
Saintios nodded and stood up causing Ranako to follow his lead. He pulled the small hearthstone out of his pockets and in a swirl of magic he vanished followed by Ranako. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sixteen years later Holy energy surronded the air in the depths of the Steamvaults as Aynnia through one healing spell after another at Vara, a human warrior from her guild. After they had cleared the whole place of any naga and released as many slaves as possible the small group relaxed agianst the wall. Aynnia lifted the jug of purified dreaconic water to her lips feeling her mana restore itself. With a sigh she layed her head agianst the wall pushing her dark blue hair out of her glowing eyes.  
"How you feeling Aynnia" Vara asked wiping the blood off her sword.  
"Sore, believe it or not healing wears out the body as quick as the mind" Aynnia laughed pulling her staff closer to her back as the two made there way back to the entrance of the vaults.  
"Maybe another month or two and we could survive in Northrend" Vara smiled as she handed the young priestess some gold. Aynnia pocketed the gold and smiled at the human next to her.  
"True Caustic needs us in Icecrown King Wrynn has been talking about sending Levie and a few of the others into the Forge of Souls"  
Vara chocked on the chunk of meat she was chewing.  
"Forge of Souls is that such a good idea"  
Aynnia shrugged as she called her gryphon to her and mounted followed by Vara.  
"Levie doesnt think so. He says King Wrynn is just impatient for a fight that will leave to many of the guild dead"  
Vara sighed as they landed by the stable keeper in Shattrah City. Both girls pulled there bags over there shoulders and wearily walked to Aldor Rise. As they entered the inn the innkeeper smiled at them.  
"Welcome back young heros it seems you survived the mystery's of the Steamvaults"  
They nodded and smiled at him.  
"Elune looked at us with a blessing this day" Aynnia repliad as she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Levie and there guild master Hyou walking toward them.  
"Hail Aynnia, Hail Vara" Hyou called waving at them. They bowed toward him and Aynnia smiled when she felt Levie wrap a protective arm around her shoulder.  
"Have you talked King Wrynn out of invading the Forge of Souls"  
Levie sighed and hung his head. He pulled his blue plate helm off his head and aloud for his shoulder length blond hair to fall into his eyes.  
"Sadly no ma'lady" Levie answered "He seems to believe it is for the best"  
"But-" Hyou started to add but the look Levie sent him stalleled him in his tracks.  
Aynnia raised her eyebrow at the two and crossed her arms.  
"What" she asked.  
"Nothing for you to worry yourself with ma'lady" Levie repliad trying to pull her from the room but she planted her feet and glared up at him.  
"Levie tell me"  
The Paladin sighed and sat down ordering a jug of bourban. His eyes lifted to the priestess's and he signaled for her to sit by him.  
"King Wrynn believes we will need the Horde's help for this"  
Aynnia stiffened her shoulders and starred back into his eyes.  
"But the King hates them as he should they are evil barbaric animals"  
Vara raised her eyebrow at Hyou but he silenced her with a look a pulled her from the room leaving the Paladin and the Priestess by themselves.  
"Love, I know as well as Hyou your hatred toward the Horde is sincere but what the King commands is what will happen" he held up his hand as he saw her about to cut him off "Also he is planning on sending Myself, Hyou, Taan, and-" he took a deep breath "and you to Orgrimmar to speak with Thrall"  
Aynnia jumped to her feet her long robes billowing out behind her as she stalked to the corner. Her arms crossed and she pulled her holy magic around her as she felt Levie follow her. He tryed to grab her shoulder but the shield stalled him.  
"Why me Levie" she asked.  
"The King says you need to face your fears about the Horde"  
She turned angry glowing eyes up to his face and even his calm smile didnt stop her anger.  
"My fears" she practically growled "My fears of what watching them slaughter my parents and laugh at it, knowing they burnt my home having to live with the guilt that I was unable to save anyone"  
"Aynnia you where eight what did you suspect you would have done" Levie asked his arms crossed "Just come with me please"  
She sighed but one look into his eyes and she nodded.  
"Fine Paladin you win"  
He smirked.  
"I always do"

After a half a days travel the small group arrived at the gates of Orgrimmar. Aynnia gulped as she looked over the orc gaurds at the entrance and sided her stormsaber closer to Levie's Charger. Hyou rode ahead of them and she watched him speak to one of the guards then signalled for the other three to follow. Aynnia's eyes scanned over all the strange faces feeling braver then she should with Levie close beside her. Orgrimmar was different from any Alliance city she had seen and she couldnt help the curiosity from showing as she looked around at the differrent buildings and people. The small group arrived at the largest building in the place and Levie leaned toward her as he lifted her off her Stromsaber.  
"Grommash Hold its where Thrall stays" he explained and he wrapped his arm protectivally round her shoulders as they walked into the large rooms.  
Orcs lined the walls and at the appearance of the Alliance there hands went to there weapons till a deep gutteral voice yelled out. Aynnia couldnt understand what was bieng said but she noticed the guards released there weapons and led them into a circlier room. Aynnia tryed to surprease a gasp at the sight that greated her. Thrall was massive and she assumed the orc that sat so calmly on the throne watching them was Thrall. Aynnia couldnt help but press closer to Levie and she felt his arm tighten around her.  
"Welcome Caustic Collateral" Thrall said and Aynnia was shocked to hear him speak comman. Hyou stepped forward and bowed.  
"Thank you for allowing us this small meeting"  
The Orc shook his head and his eyes moved over the small group of Alliance. Aynnia gulped when she felt his eyes land on her and she moved to stand more behind Levie's bigger form.  
"Uhh Levie its been a long time" Thrall spoke up and she felt Levie bow before replying "Yes it has Thrall but im said to say we are here for something more then a quick chat"  
Deep laughter rumbled through the hold.  
"I assumed Varian would not alouw his most priezed warriors here unless it was of dire importance"  
Levie nodded and pulled a rolled up piece of paper out of the inside of his long cloak. He walked up to Thrall and Aynnia watched as the orc grabbed the scroll thanking Levie as he did so. She wrapped her arms protecally around her self when she felt eyes on her. There was a tense moment when Thrall read the note from King Wrynn and then is laughter was filling the whole Hold.  
"Is this a joke Paladin" he asked and Levie couldnt stop the glare from spreading on his face.  
"No it is not" he snapped out.  
"Varian expects us to send my best warriors in to die"  
Hyou stepped up and layed a hand on Levie's shoulder.  
"No we have mapped out the Forge and the King believe's a quick a violent strick agianst the Lich King will be the best bet"  
Thrall layed down the scroll as stood up causing all the Alliance members the take a few steps backwards.  
"Do you believe you are the only ones who have mapped out the Forge or the Pit of Saron" Thrall repliad "We didnt say we are the only ones" Hyou said his arms crossing over his chest.  
"Yet you believe I will send some of my best fighters to die for the Alliance so you will have the honor of being the first wave of force agianst the Lich King. When I dont owe Varian anymore honor then the end of my mace"  
Aynnia flinched at the insult and she watched Levie tense his hands curled into fist.  
"King Wrynn believe's its for the best if the Horde and Alliance team up for this fight" Levie growled out "The combined forces will be a more effective first strict agianst the Lich King"  
"Paladin" Thrall repliad "Arthas is not some low level enemy hes not only strong and powerful but hes smart. Hes always ten steps ahead of everyone what makes you think this will be different"  
"Cause the Lich King has not once been seen in the Forge" Hyou spoke up.  
"So the fact that he hasnt been seen there makes Varian believe he doesnt go there" Thrall turned and sat back in his throne "Arthas knows everything that happens in Icecrown especally places like the Forge. Our own Banshee queen has been trying to find a break to make a first strict there.  
So sadly I have to deny Varian his ridiculas request"  
Aynnia watched as Levie struggled to keep his anger in check and she could see Thralls eyes on his. She moved forward and slipped her hand into his and she felt some of the tension leave his body. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder but the smile that spread across Thrall's face frightened the young priestess.  
"Uhh my Hawks" Thrall spoke up standing up "Lok'tar Ogre"  
Levie glanced over his shoulder and Aynnia felt his arm tighten to almost a crushing hold.  
"Levie" she whispered to him and he glanced down at her and she even noticed how both Taan and Hyou pressed closer to her.  
"Lets go" Levie whispered. Aynnia heard laughter toward the half of the Hold that Thrall walked to and she glanced up and her glowing eyes locked with glowing green eyes. She stiffened her hand gripping Levie's cloak to keep from fainting. When she saw the tabard fear weld itself deep in the young priestess and she went to pull away from Levie and run but he kept a tight hold.  
"I know your scared love but you cant go running out of here you'll get killed" Levie whispered and even he stiffened when Thrall looked over at them.  
"Tell Varian what was said"  
Hyou nodded and taking that as being excused headed for the door with his three guild members behind him. Aynnia was pressed as tightly to Levie's side as possible tears threating to fall that when Thrall reached out and halted them Levie thought she was gonna faint. Before Thrall could say anything Levie spoke up.  
"If I could be excused our priestess seems to be having alittle problem some fresh air would do her good"  
Aynnia was not even two steps from the man that slaughtered her parents. Panic built on the inside her hands tightening on Levie and she could hear him exusing them from the Hold. She could feel the Blood Elfs eyes on her and as soon as Thrall moved his arm she tore from the room with Levie on her heels.  
"Aynnia" he yelled but she didnt listen she ran from the Hold and found the nairest garbage pail and lent over throwing up everything in her stomach.  
Levie moved behind her and she felt him lift her long dark blue hair and hold it from her face. She slide to her knees wrapping her arms protectevly round herself tears pouring freely. Levie knelt by her and wrapped her small body into a tight hug.  
"Shush love its okay where leaving okay we'll go to Stormwind and never come back here agian" he whispered rocking her back and forth like a child. He looked up when he heard foot steps noticing Hyou and Taan but also Thrall and the two Blood Hawks. "Levie is she okay" Hyou asked.  
The Paladin nodded glarring at the Hawks he noticed the Blood Elf paladin had hardly taken his eyes of Aynnia.  
"She'll be fine once we get her home and away from them"  
Thrall glanced over at the two next to him and a smile curved his features.  
"What did you two do" he asked them in Orcish and the Troll shrugged.  
"I don know Warchief"  
Levie stood up and swung Aynnia up into his arms waiting for Hyou and Taan to join them. He glarred when Thrall approached them and his grip tightened on Aynnia.  
"Have a safe journey" he said his eyes looking over Aynnia as she cuddled deeper into Levie's arms.  
He nodded and turned intent to get her as far from the blood elf as possible. He mounted his Charger still holding Aynnia and rode off with Hyou and Taan following behind.

Saintios watched the small group of Alliance ride off still trying to remember where he had seen that Night Elf before. He lifted his helm from his head and shock out his short black hair running a hand through it.  
"Ranako did you reconize her at all"  
The Shaman shrugged but looked up with the sharp intake of breath from the Paladin. Saintios ran to his black war raptor and swung himself into the saddle following after the Alliance members. He could hear Ranako behind him but he didnt stop till be was blocking there path from Orgrimmar. He watched the Night Elf stiffen and could hear the human paladin growling. The Dreani mage who he assumd was the leader sided closer to him.  
"Can we help you" he asked but Saintios didnt remove his eyes from the priestess. Could it be that little girl he thought.  
"Move" he heard the human snap his arm wrapped around the Night Elf. Saintios felt Ranako and acouple more Blood Hawks move behind him and he dismounted and walked toward the human. In a flash of a eye the human had his sword out anger in his eyes.  
"Back up Blood Elf" he snapped but all Saintios did was lift his arm and hit the sword away his eyes still locked on the Night elf. He reached up and clasp her chin in his hand and turned her face to his. His breath caught never had he seen such beauty such innoance. It had to be her, the little girl from Darkshore.  
"We meet agian then" he spoke in Darnission and he watched her glowing eyes widen fear evident in there depths. Before the human could do anything he moved his hand from her chin to her arm and jerked her from the horse into the circle of his arms. He noticed the Alliance members dismounting but his eyes where locked on the priestess in his arms. Her hands went to his chest as she tryed to push free but his grip felt like that a well tempered steel.  
"I guess killing someones parents infront of them doesnt break them completly anymore" he said with a laugh. Anger surgered through the women in his arms he could tell by the stiffening of her shoulders and the slight shake of her body.  
"Let. Me. Go" she snapped out.  
"Why" he repliad smirking when she aimed a well placed kick to his shin. If he wasnt wearing plate that would have hurt.  
She started to squirm agianst him giving up on pushing agianst his chest. Her hands went to his and she tryed to pry them of herself but to no prevail. After a well placed curse or two she turned glarring glowing eyes up to his.  
"You evil mailivent bastard release me now" she growled out knowing any sign of volience would bring the whole Horde army down on them. He leaned so that his glowing green eyes locked with hers his face millameters away.  
"Now that hurts love" he repliad smirking.  
"Dont call me love" Aynnia snapped "release me blood elf"  
Saintios raised one of his eyebrows and glanced behind her the mage and death knight had a death grip on the human paladin and he smirked at them and winked. Before he released her he leaned down and covered her lips in a posseve kiss then he released her and walked away toward the building that held the bank. Aynnia gropped to her knees rubbing her hand across her mouth trying to keep from hurling for a second time that day. She felt Levie knee by her.  
"You okay"  
She shook her head yes and turned to him.  
"Lets get out of here please"  
He nodded and pulled her to her feet.  



	3. Chapter 3

Levie carried Aynnia into Caustic Collateral's Headquarters located in Stormwind's Old Town. He sat her down on the couch and leaned against the wall starring at the young Night Elf.

"Are you okay love?" He asked after the silence became to much. Her glowing eyes lifted to his and he saw the tears in the depth.

"I'm going to kill him" she whispered so quietly that he had to lean forward to hear her. He knelt down on a knee before her and grabbed her cloth covered hand in his much larger plate covered one.

"Aynnia I understand your need for vengeance better then most people but I know that Paladin and I cant handle to see you harmed"

She jerked her hand free and stood up placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"You think I cant handle him?" She snapped. He stood up and laid his hands on her shoulder flinching when she pulled away from him.

"Its not that I think you cant handle him love. Its just to even get into the Blood Hawks a Horde member has to prove themselves. To improve your rank in the guild you have to prove yourself capable of handling what ever is thrown at you. That Paladin is right underneath Jartik the Guild Master of the Blood Hawks. He has not only proven himself to the Horde as a capable fighter of the Alliance but also of the Scourge in Northrend. When you haven't even stepped foot on Northrend's shores yet, love" Levie sighed and sat down on the couch looking up at her. She turned and walked to the door starring out at the streets of Old Town.

"Levie I know your just trying to be protective of me but this is something I have to do. He murdered my parents in cold blood then bragged about it to me. I cant not do something about it. I'm going to go back to Netherstorm till I know I'm strong enough to make it in Northrend. If someone like that murderous Paladin can do it so can I." She turned her glowing eyes to his and a sad smile curved her lips. He stood up a frown upon his face but nodded his head.

"Its something you have to do Aynnia. I understand but know we will always be here for you."

She ran to him and through her arms around his neck and smiled up at him when his arms went around her waist.

"Thanks Levie I knew I could trust you not to stop me"

"Just promise me you'll be careful love, please. Northrend is a lot different for Outland and I can't lose you"

She pulled away from him and smiled.

"I will and you will always be the first one I call"

She leaned up on her toes and brushed a kiss across his cheek. As her hand closed around her hearth and a flash of green light left Levie standing alone in the Headquarters.

Aynnia appeared in Area 51 in the inn and all around her goblins jumped at her sudden arrival. A tear fell from her eye knowing she left Levie to sit and worry but it was something she has to do. She ignored the stares of the goblins and walked outside starring up at the purple haze that is Netherstorm. She walked up to a few of the goblins that wove her over and they each handed her a piece of paper with directions and what they wanted her to gather. Aynnia thanked them and headed for the door where her ebon gryphon was waiting for her. The list took her a better part of week to finish and when she walked back into Area 51 she was dirty, tired, and wanting nothing more then to take a warm bath and get a good night sleep. She removed her outer robes which were stained with dirt, grim and blood along with her shoulder pads, cloak, and gloves. A goblin grabbed them to go wash and Aynnia laid down on one of the hammocks in the inn. That list should have spiked her power level so she should survive finally in Northrend. She fell asleep with the thought that soon she shall get revenge for her family.

…...

Six Months Later

Aynnia stood on one of the mountains surrounding The Fleshworks a smile curving her lips as she watched it burn. She had finally defeated her fears and maxed out her power with this very successful fall of the Lich Kings Fleshworks. She hoped that somewhere in the giant stone Citadel that evil man was pacing cursing his stupidity. A laugh shook her small form as she mounted her ruby dragon a gift from the Life Bringer at Wrymwerst Temple. As she landed on the ground next to a gathering of Argent soldiers she bowed to them and walked into the entrance of the cave pulling a dripping brown bag from her well crafted frost weave bags. As she approached the stone table she tipped the bag and several severed body parts fell out. Aynnia closed her hands together and concentrated as holy light surrounded her then the corpse on the table. The body slowly pierced back together and he stood up before her.

"Bless you Aynnia"

She inclined her head to the Argent Soldier and walked out. There she bid farewell to the other soldiers and mounted her drake flying toward the great mage city of Dalaran. A smile curved her lips as she landed in Krasus Landing and dismounted handing the reins of her drake to the flight keeper. She walked inside and stretched her back listening as a few pops sounded.

'God I'm falling apart' she thought as she headed toward the Silver Enclave.

Saintios stood leaning against the wall watching the night elf walk past him a smile curving his lips under his plate helm. His glowing green eyes watched her petite figure as she stretched out her back and he pushed of the wall and headed after her. He didn't hear his name getting called but the Night Elf must have cause she stalled and glanced around.

"Saintios"

He finally stopped turning and glaring as he watched the little blood elf bounding up to him. He crossed his arms as she through hers around him his eyes still locked on the Night Elf who was now starring at him hate evident in her eyes.

"What Lessandra" he growled looking down at her. The mage glanced up at him a frown on her pretty face.

"Well I have the night off if you want to go maybe…..get a drink"

He pulled out of her arms and rolled his eyes. Damn females you sleep with them once and they wont leave you alone about it.

"No" was all he said when he noticed the priestess starting to walk again. He pushed past the glaring Blood Elf and followed growling to himself when he lost sight of her.

'Damn Lessandra' he thought as he scanned the faces of Alliance members surrounding him. He finally spotted her walking into the entrance of their inn. He growled to himself when he spotted the human Paladin wrap his arms around her picking her up completely swinging her in a circle. Her laughter reached his ears, a sweet innocent sound. He glanced around and his eyes landed on Devon, a undead rogue leaning against the wall listening to his guild master. He walked up to them and upon noticing him they both quieted.

"Saintios how are you today" Devon asked as his Guild master left.

"I'm not here for small talk I have a job for you"

The undead eyebrow raised but he remained quiet waiting for him to speak again. Saintios pulled out a few gold coins and held them up.

"You see Levie over there right"

The undead nodded his gaze going to the human Paladin.

"If you don't mind me asking Sain what about him"

He dropped the gold into the sundae's hand and smirked.

"Its not him but the Priestess with him. Listen in tell me what there planning. I have some plans for that Priestess"

Devon nodded pocketing the gold and stealthing moving over next to the small Alliance group. Saintios smiled while he swung himself into his Chargers saddle when he felt eyes on him. He turned and the priestess was glaring at him over her Guild Master's soldier. He pulled of his helm winked and blew her a kiss which caused her to roll her eyes and glare before going back to the conversation. If looks could kill he laughed to himself. He rode off toward the Filthy Animal maybe Lessandra hasn't claimed another bed mate yet he thought a sensual smirk crossing his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Saintios sat at one of the many tables in the Filthy Animal sipping of a cup of strong drawven whiskey. His glowing green eyes scanned the room finally landing on the undead rogue from earlier. He walked up to the table ordering a drink even though he didn't need it. As he sat and lifted the cup to his lips Saintios raised a perfect black eyebrow.

"Devon you don't need to drink anymore"

The undead rolled his eyes and laughed as a smile broke on the paladin's face.

"Of course I know" he laughed or more like cackled "Doesn't mean I don't like to try it every know and then"

One plate clad shoulder lifted in a shrug as the plate covered hand traced the Blood Hawk on his tabard.

"So what did you find out my friend?" Saintios asked leaning back in his chair. Devon leaned forward planting his leather covered hands on the table.

"What do you want that Priestess for Sain?" He asked.

"That's my business" he replied narrowing his eyes.

"If you hurt her Levie will kill you"

Saintios's deep laughter rumbled through the crowded pub as he leaned back in his chair his amused glowing green eyes locked on the rogues.

"That human couldn't kill me if he tried and he has" Saintios replied "So enough stalling Devon tell me"

The rogue sighed but nodded as he replied.

"She is due to return to Stormwind in a week for training to attack the Forge of Souls. Before then though she will be heading to Stromgarde Keep in the Highlands. If you want to do anything that would be your time Sain."

The Paladin nodded as he stood up pulling some gold coins from his pocket, he tossed them on the table and left. He walked up to the five portals grazing the Horde center of Dalaran and stepped into the one aimed at the Undercity. At once he felt himself getting pushed, pulled, spun, and jerked till he landed on unsteady legs in the Mage Center in the Undercity. He sighed as he lifted his red and black plate helm onto his head as he called forth his skeletal warhorse before riding up to the bank. After depositing a few lower power armor and weapons he had found killing random things in Icecrown. He walked up to the Flight Master.

"Uhh Saintios how have you been" the undead man asked smiling at the Paladin.

"Very well sir I need passage to Hammerfall in Arathi"

"Of course sir 50 silver pieces"

He handed over the money as the undead man handed him the reins to a giant bat. He nodded his head as he climbed on and kick the bat to fly. He settled himself in for a long flight.

…...

Aynnia landed in Refuge Point in Arathi breathing in the fresh air so unlike Northrend. It held no smell of the undead or decaying corpses. She pulled her long dark blue hair out of her eyes as she adjusted her glowing white halo she had gotten from one of her many raids done with the guild. As she thanked the Stable keeper and retrieved her Winterspring Saber she mounted as she followed the road to Stromgarde. The Prince had been complaining to King Wrynn of the many attacks by the Horde so she was sent to investigate. As the tall building came into view the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She knew she was being watched but from where. Her glowing eyes scanned the surrounding terrain but didn't see anything or anyone. As she turned her mount onto the road leading into Stromgarde a powerful blast of holy power knocked her from the saber. She sat up shaking her head as she glanced up. Anger installed in her at what she saw. The Blood Elf Paladin stood before her his legs spread and his hands on his hips a arrogant smile curving his lips.

"Hello again beautiful" he laughed. Her eyes thinned as she pulled a protective shield over herself before summoning her shadow magic. The paladin got thrown back at the power of the shadow over took him but soon shook it off causing the Priestess's eyes to widen when he stood right back up.

"Good try sweetheart" he replied his glowing green eyes locked on her small form. She growled at him when he took another step toward her before she hurled another spell at him. This one he dodged and finally fear settled on her face. Levie was right Darn nit she thought. So she did the one thing that came to her mind. She turned on her heels and ran. She wasn't the fastest and could easily hear the plate covered foot steps running behind her. Before she was tackled. A scream escaped her as she felt his hard body on top of hers. She squirmed as much as she could but his large plate covered hands held her wrist and since he was much bigger then her his weight held her still.

"Get. Off. Me. You asshole" she snapped. She not only heard the amused laughter but felt the rumble against her back.

"Oh no my dear Priestess" he growled back. Without thinking she jerked her head back her skull contacting with his nose. He released her from the sudden pain and she flipped him off her. The victory was short lived though as she felt his plate covered hand wrap around her ankle. At that she flipped on her back kicking out with her free foot. It contacted with his jaw and a strangled curse shot from his mouth. Anger hit his handsome face as he gripped the other ankle causing her to curse and kick at him to try and free herself. Terror filled the trapped priestess as she starred into the face of the blood elf. Blood trickled out of his lip and anger was causing his already glowing green eyes to darken.

She was going to die in front of Stromgarde by the same man that slaughtered her family. Tears formed but she held them back. If she was to die she wouldn't do it crying. Levie had taught her enough to know that even after death there was a place for everyone.

His hand tangled in her long cloak yanking her to a sitting position bringing her face millimeters from his.

"Bad idea pet" he growled. She gulped as he leaned closer a new fear taking hold. He wasn't going to kill her he was going to rape her. Now she screamed as she fought him.

"Kill me please" she yelled as she fought against his overpowering hold. One of his hands tangled in her long hair jerking her head slightly.

"Why would I kill you" he asked as his lips laid against her neck. She gulped but her free hand hit against a rock on the road. She wrapped her trembling fingers around it before hitting the Paladin as hard as she could over the head. He stumbled back and Aynnia jumped to her feet running back toward Refuge Point. Tears blinded her vision when she saw a rider coming towards her. To her tear clouded mind it looked like a Dreani.

"Help" she yelled as she approached the rider when she got to them her hands wrapped in the cloak as tears poured from her eyes.

"Please take me to Refuge Point"

Deep laughter penetrated her cloudy mind as she glanced up at the shaman. As her tears cleared her eyes widened. It wasn't a dreani it was a Troll. The same troll that had helped that Paladin kill her family. She back pedaled a few before something hard hit her over the back of her head and blackness came.

…...

Saintios caught the Priestess before she hit the ground. His head hurt and he shook it to clear his mind. The clever little girl had gotten the better of him. Thank god Ranako was going to Stromgarde he thought with a laugh.

"So Saintios why you bleeding" Ranako asked a smile curving around his large tusks. The Paladin glared at him and he swung the woman's petite body into his arms.

"Screw you Ran" he snapped. The Troll started laughing as he watched Saintios lay the Priestess across the front of his horse before swinging up behind her. One hand grabbed the reins while the other lay on the woman's back.

"What are you doing Sain" Ranako asked as he kicked his Brewfest Ram into a gallop to keep up with his friend.

"What do you think" the Paladin snapped rubbing the place she had hit him with a rock.

"It looks like your kidnapping the girl" Ranako replied smirking "Saintios you cant kidnap someone from Caustic Collateral"

"Its not kidnapping" the Paladin replied glancing sideways at the troll a smirk on his lips.

"What?"

"She doesn't look like any kid to me"

Ranako rolled his eyes a small laugh escaping him.

"What are you going to do then Sain?" Ranako asked.

"I plan on doing every little fantasy that has slid through my mind since laying eyes on her in Orgammiar. Till I can get her to stop running my thoughts twenty-four hours a day"

A laugh escaped Ranako as they stopped in s small clearing in the outskirts of Hillsbrad. Saintios grabbed the unconscious Priestess off his horse before tying her to a tree. Her head hung forward the long dark blue hair fell around her body. The sound of hooves had the Paladin looking around till he noticed Ranako had left. A smile shaped his lips as he set about making a fire and laying out his bedroll. A small groan caught his attention as he turned to find glowing eyes thinned into a glare glued to his figure.

"Morning sweetheart" he laughed as she glanced around before her eyes landed on him again.

"Screw you" She snapped pulling her knees to her chest. The smile on his face was making her uncomfortable more then the situation she found herself in. Her hands worked on the ropes around her wrist but they wouldn't budge. As he walked closer to her fear began to build in her stomach. She kicked out when he got within range but he easily stepped aside a chuckle leaving him.

"I love my women feisty"

Her eyes widened till a thought hit her.

"You better not touch me. Levie will kill you"

Saintios laughed as he started to peel of his plate gloved and arm bands.

"Really pet because the few times we've meant on a battlefield your boyfriend has lost"

"Liar" she whispered as she filched at the sound of plate hitting the dry ground.

"Really because I've walked away with mainly scratches while he'll be close to death"

Anger hit the young Priestess as she glared at him.

"Levie is twice the man you will ever be"

He filched before looking at her.

"Ouch pet that one hurt"

"I hate you" she yelled as she watched him fold his long cloak.

His glowing green eyes turned to her as she pressed back further into the unforgiving tree. He walked over to her before his hand wrapped in her long hair.

"You hate me huh?" he growled "I don't care if you hate me pet cause I can promise you in an hour you wont care"

Aynnia's eyebrow arched then her eyes widened as his glowing green eyes landed on hers. She shook her head no and her eyes thinned back into a glare.

"Your a little tied up right now pet" Saintios replied a chuckle escaping him when she rolled her eyes. They jerked right back open when she felt his lips pressed against her own.


End file.
